


Amniotic Fluid

by Printerpressing (SayokoArai)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drowning, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Beta Read, Not Really Character Death, Open to Interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayokoArai/pseuds/Printerpressing
Summary: Ciel sinks towards death and reminisces about his life and the people around him.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 9





	Amniotic Fluid

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired.

He fell in with his back hitting it first, with a splash he’s surrounded with something warm and wet, water probably, he let out a gasp for air but was met with water attempting to invade his lungs, it hurt and he tried to cough some out only to burn his throat further. He struggled against the warmth at first but was tied down in a way, as if he was lying in bed giving up.

Was this the end? Did he lose? How did it come to this?

It was warm, lulling him to sleep with his eyes fluttering close, he gave into the feeling to calm down and rest while his head swirled round and round thinking of nothing.

Where was he? He was his only means to finally get solace with their murders, he should be here to save him, he should be angry with him for not preventing this in the first place, he would have wanted to yell at him, but he strangely felt no urge to, it was comforting.

Thinking of his face, he was his savior in a way, it felt sickening to think of him that way, with his appetite for his soul, how he desires the darkness within it and longed for a single bite, not to mention how he calls his lord his feast at times. After he gives in to sleep, will he finally be fulfilled with the flavor of his soul? Will he kneel at his body consuming everything within him? Or will the rules of the contract prevent him? What happens if the contract goes unfilled?

In contrast with his hatred of him, he was a pretty great butler, his food was good, he protected him, he managed his lord duties, all a lord could ever want in a butler. His eyes stung, and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the water.

All of them were incompetent with the exemption of him, being unable to cook actual food and causing more cleaning to be done in the end, but they were kind, and they genuinely cared, something that the two lacked.

A bubble of regret pained his heart, he should’ve treated them better, or is he saying that because he’s not going to see them again.

He felt himself shift upside down, bubbles tickled his face as they floated their way up, and he felt the waters become slowly colder, sobering him to open his eyes to a pure darkness, light escaped him and he was chilled to the bone alone, just like when he lost his parents that night, despite the raging flames his body felt slathered in ice when he saw what happened.

Would anybody be proud of him in any way? Will his parents know what he did his life to survive? Would his aunt be proud to call him her nephew? Will he forgive him for leaving him there and burning the place? How would she take his death? What will the servants say about him at the memorial? He wasted his inheritance and everything everyone gave him.

Realizing he hadn’t taken a breath yet he felt the urge to, his lungs still haven’t collapsed due to the lack of oxygen, how long has it been? A minute or an hour?

He won’t get an answer, and he knew it, just like how he wasn’t sure of the water stinging his eyes, he knew it now. A painful melancholy filled his mind, wanting to scream and cry out like a baby’s tantrum who isn’t understood but wanting attention and love from a parent. If it wasn’t filled with water, he’d be gushing out tears.

So this was how he was to die, to be embraced in the darkness, cold and alone, no revenge, no peace, no soul-devouring like he’d thought, simply only the sounds of moving water and the blub of bubbles, then what sounded like another splash.

He felt like he was being dragged to a place warmer and warmer with the same pace of his slowing heart, uncontrollable drowsiness followed, and he let his eyes close for a final time.


End file.
